dragonvalefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Blackstreetcat
Über mich right|40px left|40px ☆*.｡.｡.*☆ Logo ☆*.｡.｡.*☆ 670px 670px 670px 670px right|365px Hi ! * Ich bin ㄅㄖ oder ㄈㄤㄒ �� Jo * irgendwas zwischen 15 und 35 - je nach Stimmungslage �� * meine Aufgabe im Wiki: Admin / Bürokratin ---> wenn Fragen zum Wiki oder zum Spiel bestehen, immer raus damit �� weitere Ansprechpartner^^ Was ich mag: * nette Leute, die vernünftig, fair und höflich miteinander umgehen und einfach Spaß an Dragonvale haben, so wie ich �� Was ich nicht mag: * Leute, die sich nicht die Zeit nehmen, hier mal in Ruhe alles anzuschauen und dann unnötige und unbedachte Fragen stellen * Leute, die immer nur rumzicken, meckern, schimpfen und jammern �� * Hater & Spamer !!! Leute, die ich mag: Meine Hobbies: * natürlich Dragonvale * Lesen, Kino & Filme, Musik, Freunde & Familie, Kochen & Backen, Stricken & Nähen, Songs & Gedichte schreiben 45px|Cat 100px|right Was es sonst noch über mich zu wissen gebe: 98px|right * Kaffee & Tee - Suchti * Yankee Candle - Suchti * Chapati - Suchti * Apple - Suchti * Marvel - Suchti * Wiki - Suchti ...jetzt ist es ja offiziell ���� Meine Musik: * Nickelback, 30 Seconds to Mars, Simple Plan, Sunrise Avenue, Bon Jovi, David Bisbal, Miguel Bosé, Joshua Kadison, Helene Fischer u.v.a. * Songs: Hollywood Hills, Tonight, Jet Lag, Jar of hearts, Durch die Nacht, Lullaby, S.E.X., Manchmal (CC), I don't want to miss a thing, Como la primera vez, Si tu no vuelves, Dear Agony, The rose, Try, When I was your man... * ansonsten auch viel gute Laune- und Tanzmusik, lateinamerikanische und spanische Musik, Klassik... und ja, auch Schlager �� 98px|right Meine Mottos: * I'm red, you're yellow - let's become orange! * Es gibt immer Probleme! Aber auch meist ein paar Lösungen dafür �� Parkinformationen Mein Park 630px|center Statistik= * '''Level:' 44 * Drachen: 113 * Inseln: 8, EBS, Gemstone Island * Schreine: GOLD (alle) * Gebäude: Boost (alle), Hibernation Cave (200), Storage Tower (25), Fountain of Youth, Colosseum, Nursery (4), Huge Treat Farm (3) * Dragonsai Gem Tree: vorhanden * Park Value: 35.493.404.114 + * Drachenlevel: :*Motley, Paper, Panlong, Terradiem, Century, Butterfly, Love, Rose, Gift, Bloom, Copper, Ice '- Level 20' :*Bone, Smoke, Water, River, Obsidian, Mud, Glacier, Rain, Air, Sonic, Meteor, Thunder, Ash, Clover, Sakura, Pollen, Malachite, Ghost, Hail, Reindeer, Cold '- Level 19' :*alle anderen Drachen '- Level 17 / 10' |-| Drachen= Hier ist meine Drachenseite mit Infos zu allen meinen bisherigen Drachen ���� Diese Tabelle habe ich, Chris (X3phiroth), nur für meinen Schatz Jo (Blackstreetcat) angefertigt �� Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Valentinstag, mein Engel ���� ��✨�� Je t'aime. Ti amo. Te quiero. Kocham cie. I love you. Ich liebe dich. ��✨�� |-| Game Center= * Ich habe derzeit 43 Game-Center-Freunde. * Da ich nur max. 6 am Tag verschenken kann und ich nach einer von mir erstellten Liste, bei der Vergabe, vorgehe, kann es einige Tage dauern, bis jemand von mir einen bekommt. �� * Die derzeitige Spanne bei der Vergabe liegt in etwa bei: 7 - 8 Tagen �� * Spieler, die über einen längeren Zeitraum kein DV mehr spielen, werden aus meiner Freundesliste entfernt!!! Drachen, die mir gefallen 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px Datei:Animation Seasonal Kid Dragon Icon 75.gif‎ 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px Von mir erstellte oder bearbeitete Seiten right|100px * Terradiem Dragon * Meteor Dragon * Diamond Ring * Motley Dragon * Spring Dragon * Bonsai Blossom * CloverKnot Tree * Celtic Dragon * Aquamarine Pendant * River Dragon * Cloisonne Runestone * Snow Globe * Pillar of Prophecy * Lunar Eclipse Dragon * Obsidian Dragon * Tower Hollow * Ghost Dragon * Perch of Kairos * Astrovane * Equinox Dragon * Anniversary Statue * Paper Dragon * Rain Dragon * Seasonal Habitat * Peridot Dragon ______________________________________________ right|100px * Smart Guide * Dragonvale Komplettlösung * Kreuzungen * Übersicht * Brüten ______________________________________________ * Drachennamen * Sandkasten 1 * Sandkasten 2 * Sandkasten 3 * Sandkasten 4 * Sandkasten 5 * Sandkasten 6 Meine Lieblingsseiten right|110px * Smart Guide * Kreuzungen * Laberecke * Übersicht * X3's Basiszuchttabellen Wichtige Seiten * Administratives * CSS * Gamerules File (aktuelle Version: 336) * eng. DV Wiki - Seiten, die derzeit nicht aktuell sind! Von Kiwi auf persönlichen Wunsch eines einzelnen Kätzchens �� hin entworfen: das "Rose Dragon Logo"... Ist es nicht schön?! ������ Danke Süße!!! �� 670px GC-Name: Blackstreetcat 200px 150px 175px